


Got Me Falling

by sky_kaijou



Series: When you say it like that, got me falling right back [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Language Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: Nothing Yuuri will ever say in English, Japanese, Russian, French, whatever language spills out of his lips will make Viktor fall apart the way he is right now.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: When you say it like that, got me falling right back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	Got Me Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The series is named after the song "Say It" by Flume.

Yuuri hasn’t indulged him again.

He’s freely peppered kisses along Viktor’s temple, following his cheekbone down to his lips. But they’ve not strayed to other parts of his body.

It’s driving Viktor crazy. What he wouldn’t do to get Yuuri underneath of him – or rather, on top of him like last time. It’s been almost two weeks. Viktor’s thought about it for almost every waking second.

That’s not to say Yuuri hasn’t been interested back. Yuuri has been acting more than interested, the way he catches Viktor’s gaze, looks up and down, and winks. Oh god, the way he _winks_. He grabs his hands and stands on his tippy toes to kiss him on his lips. He reapplies lip balm to both of their lips softly and kisses him again. Pushes him into the wall to do a little more than just kiss but a little less than make out. Makes a satisfied hum that causes a shiver from Viktor’s mouth to his spine. Then gets on with his day, whatever that is. Training, helping at Yu-Topia. The kisses are nice. If Viktor has to be teased with just kisses for the rest of his life he’s not sure he minds. He wants the rest of it though. Yuuri is so sexy. His dark little stare alone undresses Viktor. But for now, kisses. Plenty of kisses. Soft kisses. Strong kisses.

But Yuuri seems to be in a _mood_ today.

They’re in the small Katsuki kitchen, nestled at the back of the family’s living quarters. There’s a separate bigger kitchen for the hot springs the family tends to use instead for making dinner and entertaining guests, but this little kitchen is far enough away from his family sleeping so they don’t hear the obnoxious grind of the smoothie maker on mornings they’re trying to sleep in. When Yuuri started using it, it took a bit of cleaning to remove the musty smell stuck to the walls from inactivity. But now it’s fully functional. Cosy, even with its peeling summer-yellow wallpaper and wooden floors. There’s not a lot of space between the counter space and wall. But that’s typical of older Japanese houses. There’s a tiny fridge where Yuuri keeps his oat milk and frozen fruits and a handful of travel mugs, cereals, bowls, and spoons stacked on the counter.

Yuuri’s humming to himself. It’s a day off that Yuuri himself had requested. That was unusual. Usually Viktor had to push him into a rest day and he would stubbornly decline until he was so fatigued on the ice he couldn’t lift himself off for a jump. Yet he’s still awake at seven in the morning even though he’s got no schedule and is the furthest from a morning person Viktor’s ever seen. Admittedly, it’s later than his father gets up, but his father’s already headed down to the morning market to pick up fresh fruit and vegetables. By the time he has a drink with the fishermen on the wharf he won’t be back until almost two. His mother is busy fussing over guests and helping with check out and cleaning. Mari won’t rise until at least ten in the morning, choosing to be more of a night owl.

“What kind of smoothie are you making today?”

“Hmm,” Yuuri thinks to himself, and then responds in Japanese. 「むしあつか」means it’s _muggy_ , and it is. The back of Yuuri’s house isn’t insulated so the wet Hasetsu air seeps through the tiny gap in the bottom of the back door. There’s sweat beginning to bead on Yuuri’s neck and Viktor can’t stop watching it pool slowly along his hairline and run down under his shirt’s collar.

Yuuri pulls out a bunch of fruits and vegetables, and his protein powder, measuring them and saying them in Japanese to Viktor. Because that’s how he’s going to play today. But even once he’s finished making his smoothie and put it through the blender, Yuuri’s telling Viktor all about what he’s got planned for the day. He hears the words ‘ _hima’_ which is ‘free time’ and ‘ _rusu’_ which means ‘out of the house.’ His voice is unwaivering but a little more baritone than he normally speaks Japanese. A little raspy and deep even compared to his normal morning voice. Viktor has that feeling starting in his stomach.

And then Yuuri rolls his hips as he squeezes past Viktor in the cramped space. It shocks Viktor. His eyes fly open wide. He gasps under his breath. His hair stands up on his arms. Oh, so _that’s_ how Yuuri’s _playing_ today.

He has a feeling it’s going to be long and drawn out.

Yuuri pours the smoothie into two tall travel mugs. One for himself, one for Viktor. He brings it to his lips to taste, before sprinkling some chia seeds on top. It’s a frothy light green, and it sits on Yuuri’s lips above his cupid’s bow and Yuuri acts like he doesn’t realise but Viktor knows Yuuri better than that. Yuuri’s already had a shower this morning and his hair is sleek and a little wet still, and pushed back behind his ears like when he dances and skates. Viktor’s hoping that today being a rest day means he can mess it up a little later on. Yuuri’s wearing sweatpants, but they’re a tiny bit too big for him and sit low enough on his hips. Viktor can see the boxer short band poking up and the pelvic bone dipping under when Yuuri reaches up to the top shelf to put the chia seeds back. And his shirt rides up too. He can’t think too much about it. There’s no way Yuuri’s going to let go this easily. But that’s not to say Viktor’s not wanting to play right into his hands. It’s frustrating, but fun.

Viktor reaches up to Yuuri’s lips to wipe away the smoothie but Yuuri takes Viktor’s finger in his mouth and sucks it a little before licking it off his own lips.

“Yuuri, you’re going to be the death of me,” Viktor hisses.

「問題じゃないばってんどうすれば良かっちゃろう」 Viktor has no idea what this means except it’s in Hakata dialect with its punchy staccato. Hakata dialect sounds sassy. He likes hearing its rhythm from Yuuri, who doesn’t drawl it the way his parents do. He leads Viktor out to the dining area to sit at the table with his mother who is making herself a cup of green tea.

「おはよう！」she chirps good morning at them and runs through Viktor’s Japanese for the day. Viktor’s learned how to say “if it’s alright…” to tack onto his “would you like to grab a drink” sentence from the other week. He can now bashfully ask someone out. It’s cute. Yuuri thinks it’s sweet that his mother is so invested in helping Viktor become a real part of the family.

They don’t include any English in their conversation with Viktor. They speak slowly in Tokyo dialect when including him, and then run away in Hakata dialect without when talking about the day’s plans. Something about Yuuri shifts minutely, and Viktor’s curious as to what his mother’s said.

Once they’ve drunk their smoothies, Yuuri cleans them in the kitchen and leaves them out to dry on a rack. “I’m going for a run, want to come?” he asks and Viktor’s happy to follow. It’s just a short run, just to loosen up the muscles, but the Hasetsu summer air is repressive, above ninety percent humidity. So by the time they’re back there’s a healthy glow and a pool of sweat nestled in the small of their backs and they’re drinking down water and sucking little salt tablets that come in a bright blue bag.

“What do you need to do today, Yuuri?” Viktor asks, lying for a moment under the cool air conditioner in the communal space. All of the guests have checked out for the day, and Yu-Topia doesn’t open its doors until 5pm again.

“I need to reply to a few emails, give Peach a call, help Mari air out the futons. This afternoon, I’ve got a few other important things to do.” Yuuri doesn’t elaborate. But Viktor swallows because the way he’s staring over gives a hint as to what’s to come. His mouth is dry. He just drank so much water but it’s dry. He needs to get up and drink more water.

“Da,” Viktor says. “If you’re busy this morning, I’ll do some Yoga on my laptop in my room. Gotta make sure I’m well stretched out.” Viktor means every part of that double entendre. Because his muscles are stiff. Sleeping around both Yuuri and Makkachin twists him like a pretzel. He’s sure that Yuuri’s family knows by now Yuuri’s not been in his own bed but they haven’t explicitly said anything.

Yuuri leans over the table and kisses Viktor on the edge of his nose. Just enough to make contact. Then he gets up and heads up to his room down the hall and around the corner. Viktor sits in his daze until his body temperature and pulse are back to normal.

Viktor catches an eyeful of Yuuri changing into a more relaxed shirt. His door is wide open, and Viktor’s room is the only one in the same hallway, so either Yuuri doesn’t care, or is rather (more likely) inviting the stare. He’s back to his lean skater figure; Yuuri was his own biggest critic and whined about putting on ten kilo but Viktor knows it was only around five. Yuuri’s lithe body was an absolute delight. Viktor hoped his intuition was right and he’d get to have another explore again today. He would love to trail his kisses down the pelvic bone again. But even more innocently, if that’s not on the menu, just anywhere he was allowed, really. Over his chest. His thighs. Down his ribs, around his hands.

On Viktor’s laptop, he fires up a Yoga video and tries to keep himself busy until Yuuri’s done with his phone call with Phichit. They can talk for hours without fail and they certainly attempt to. It’s only Mari barging into his room that cuts the call shorter than an hour, with a tone Viktor can only describe as ‘sibling Japanese.’

He imagines this is more like “hurry up and help me slowpoke” because Yuuri rolls his eyes as he makes eye contact with Viktor in chakrasana on the yoga mat. He nearly loses his balance with the laugh that bubbles from his twisted abdomen to his craned neck.

By the time Yuuri’s finished helping her, it’s approaching midday. Viktor’s no longer twisting himself, but rather listening to classical music and reading an e-book on his phone. Science Fiction with a twist of Romance. But not the cheesy kind. Viktor hopes to save the cheesy kind for his real life instead. Because who else flies to Japan at a whim after seeing the man of his dreams pole dance while blackout drunk, and then hearing radio silence for months until a video of said man dancing his own routine suddenly appears in his inbox? A romantic, that’s who. A sucker, that’s who. Viktor Nikiforov encompasses them both almost proudly.

Yuuri flops down on Viktor’s bed stomach first and peers over at what Viktor’s reading. But it’s written in Cyrillic and he obviously can’t understand much at all. Yuuri pulls his own phone out of his pocket and replies to a few messages and things. They don’t say a lot until Yuuri mentions he’s _hungry_. He says it in English and looks over his shoulder reminiscent of Viktor the first night he was here and Viktor hits him with a pillow.

“I’m going to make us some rice bowls for lunch,” Yuuri says between his giggles. Then he switches back into Japanese and says ‘ _do you want to help?_ ’ Viktor is more than happy to, placing his phone down and following him into the bigger kitchen. His mother is happily pottering around, and Yuuri offers to make her and Mari lunch as well. Mari hungrily accepts. The conversation is light and easy. And once they’re done and cleaned up, Hiroko says she’s leaving, and Yuuri asks her what time she’ll be back and she says ‘ _around four_ ’ and that she’s taking Toshiya to the dentist and doing a few other chores.

Mari follows her out the door, saying she’ll be home _around five_ because she’s picking the Nishigori triplets up from school and taking them to the shops to get some things for school since Yuuko and Takeshi have their hands exceptionally full at the rink these days. She winks back at Yuuri like she knows something.

Oh.

Oh.

Viktor gets it now.

Oh, this is kind of embarrassing. That they’ve all conspired to give them some time in the house together. That Yuuri’s been in on these plans too.

“ _Ja~_ ,” Yuuri says as he hears the door click. And he says something in a playful Japanese tone like ‘ _what shall we do today then?_ ’

Viktor doesn’t mind. And Viktor doesn’t certainly mind the rough kiss on his lips or the way Yuuri arches up into him as he does.

But Yuuri pulls away again. It feels like the last time this happened. And he says a string of Japanese that starts of slow and steady but becomes muddied the more Yuuri goes on. He pulls Viktor down the hall to his room and shuts his door. And then Yuuri pushes Viktor onto the bed.

“What do you want from me today, Coach?” he asks just once in English, and Viktor says back “tell me what you want to do to me.” Yuuri sits a foot away on the bed and sits cross-legged and doesn’t touch him at all. He stares into Viktor’s eyes and doesn’t waiver his gaze. But he starts describing in what Viktor can only imagine what is excruciating details what he wants to do. He gestures a little as the story goes on at the rest of Viktor’s body. 

Viktor has no idea if he’s actually describing what he wants to do. He could be describing a Pork Cutlet recipe as far as he knows with his Japanese ability. But he’s an absolute wreck for it. It doesn’t get old. In fact, it’s better this time around because Yuuri’s found more confidence in the last fortnight too. It’s not only helped his skating, but the way he approaches Viktor head on. The way they are more than comfortable sharing a bed at night. He knows his breathing is getting harder. That his body is physically reacting to it. His hands feel clammy. His face feels hot. He knows he’s blushing. His mouth is parched and the only way that’s going to be fixed is if Yuuri kisses him. But he doesn’t. He just talks. And talks. And pouts his lips a little as he talks some more, dragging out syllables that reverberate. And he puts on a show by swiping lip balm over his lips halfway through and rubbing them together. And then he talks some more. Each time brings his voice a little deeper, rougher, sexier.

Viktor kneels up to cut him off mid-sentence, pushing Yuuri on top of the bed and kissing him into the sheets. He can’t take it anymore. Thousands of butterflies in his stomach are flitting about like they’re going to burst out of his chest if he keeps listening to Yuuri. The way Yuuri gasps under him melts Viktor into his skin. He _can’t_ feel like this. It’s overwhelming to feel like _this_. He can’t explain what _this_ _is_. Just that he can’t think about anything more than Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Beautiful Yuuri. Dangerous Yuuri. Such a tease, _my_ Yuuri, with too many clothes still on.

Viktor pulls off as he feels dizzy. He needs to breathe. Take this at Yuuri’s pace. But god. If Yuuri teases him much more he’s sure he’s going to see his soul rise to the heavens with wings like a video game.

“Why don’t you,” Viktor murmurs between his puffy cheeks, “show me all the fantasies you have? Say them and show me.”

Yuuri’s brows furrow, and he pushes Viktor back into the wall and pulls his legs flat onto the bed. He sits directly in Viktor’s lap, legs splaying sideways, pushing his hips hard in against Viktor’s. It’s not the only thing that’s hard. Viktor’s a mess, to moan so easily under just a fraction of physical touch. But he’s wanting. He’s been so good. He hasn’t touched himself in a few days despite waking up with hot dreams about Yuuri going down on him again. He’s willed himself out of his erections in the morning as Yuuri lay sprawled out over him, legs criss-crossing. Viktor’s actions have been so pure, so respectful. His thoughts have been so _impure_.

‘ _In the beginning_ ,’ Yuuri says in Japanese and that’s where Viktor’s explicit understanding fails. He grabs Viktor’s hair softly and pulls his scalp in to crash his lips hard together. Yuuri’s grinding in on top of him and shuddering as he moans into the kiss. It’s _loud_. The last time was so _quiet_ , but they don’t need to keep their voices down. The breathing as they angle their heads sideways to make out mixed with the moans makes Viktor shudder and moan right back. The tightness in his stomach pulses and he realises he’s already on the edge and it hasn’t taken much at all.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moans into his mouth, and Yuuri meets him right back with his name slurred with the Japanese accent. The V sound turns more into a B. Yuuri’s jutting hard against him too but pulls away suddenly. Like he’s had to make a decision between coming right there just from kissing and grinding. Viktor knows he could have, given ten seconds more. But now that tightness in his stomach is on fire.

At some point during their making out there’s more lip balm, and lips on necks. Viktor’s but a gentleman, but Yuuri’s made a mark under his left ear that’s blooming and obvious. Especially obvious because it’s summer and Viktor can’t hide it so easily with a collared shirt and scarf. But in the moment, Yuuri doesn’t care who knows. He just wants to advertise that Viktor is besotted with him and claimed by him.

Yuuri’s panting as he starts to lift Viktor’s shirt up slowly from the bottom. His eyes are dark and his cheeks are burning too. He begins to narrate again. Running his hands up the torso as he makes Viktor hold his arms up and pulls the shirt off in one go. Then he runs his hands down Viktor, paying attention to his chest and the way it caves in the centre. He plants a kiss on each nipple, and gives a small bite, which is the only break in his annotation. He counts Viktor’s ribs roughly with his fingers, and then a kiss for each one where it wraps around his body. His left side first, and then his right. A kiss on Viktor’s bellybutton.

Yuuri says two things only in English. “Permission?”

“Of course. Anything you want.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to come twice?”

“Y-yeah,” Viktor breathes, realising he’s about to be fucking destroyed and he’s going to love every second of it.

Yuuri winks and continues in Japanese. Pressing kisses down Viktor’s pelvic bone to the edge of his yoga pants. Kneeling between his legs, he pulls them down, hooking the underwear with them. Viktor’s head is leaking and there’s precum smeared in his underwear from being so hot and heavy with just the kisses. Yuuri mutters something new, before putting his mouth around Viktor’s balls and humming, coming back up with a lick from base to head and taking his cock in his mouth. Almost like he’s done it before.

Viktor thought he was the more dominant one in sex, but watching Eros Yuuri has changed his mind. He loves this. Loves that Yuuri’s happy to bob up and down on his cock, cheeks dipping every time he works his way back up. Eyelashes fluttering as he makes eye contact while doing so. Like he knows he looks good. So sexy. Hair still pushed behind his ears like this is a performance.

“I’m gonna-” is all Viktor says and Yuuri speeds up, making sure his tongue dances on Viktor’s tip, causing him to cum in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri hungrily cleans Viktor up, before coming back up off Viktor, darker and more seductive. And with a wicked grin he says ‘ _oishii, Viktor_ ,’ and it transports Viktor back to the last time with the photos. Except this time, Viktor wants to suck him off back. And Yuuri seems to have the same idea, pulling Viktor towards him and pulling off his own shirt and trackpants, leaving him naked and exposed.

Viktor thinks he’s beautiful.

‘ _Ii yo_ ,’ Yuuri says, gesturing. And Viktor’s on it. Between Yuuri’s legs. Getting this first taste of Yuuri from just the tip. So perfect with drops of semen pooling around his foreskin. And Yuuri smells delicious between his morning shower and sex. The thing Yuuri doesn’t know until right now is Viktor’s got one hell of a gag reflex, sucking Yuuri right down until he hits the back of Viktor’s throat.

“Ffffffuuuuuuck,” Yuuri drags out in English. It takes no time at all for Yuuri, staring down at Viktor taking his cock right to the base to come straight down his throat. Yuuri thinks it’s amazing Viktor doesn’t even flinch or stop until Yuuri’s empty and sensitive.

And then, naked and together, they’re back in each other’s laps kissing. Making out. Mixing the taste of each other on their tongues.

“That was just sex,” Yuuri says in English again. “ _This_ is making love.”

Nothing Yuuri will ever say in English, Japanese, Russian, French, whatever language spills out of his lips will make Viktor fall apart the way he is right now. The words repeat in his head like they’re circling a drain. Yuuri’s back to smooth talking in Japanese between kisses but Viktor can’t hear anything else while he thinks of that.

Yuuri has _fantasies_ about _making love_ to Viktor too. He wants to shout that from the rooftops.

Yuuri allows himself to touch tenderly. Softly running his hands over his shoulders as he loops his arms around Viktor’s neck. Gazing into his eyes. Saying words like ‘ _daisuki’_ and ‘ _utsukushii’_ among words Viktor doesn’t know. He doesn’t need to know because he understands. Yuuri softly plays with Viktor’s hair, running it between his fingers delicately. His fingertips draw little circles on Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor returns by putting his hands on the small of Yuuri’s back and rubbing softly in circles too, in rhythm.

‘ _Kimochi ii na_ ~,’ Yuuri says dreamily that it feels good. The softness in his voice juxtaposed against the roughness not ten minutes ago. Angelic. Now he’s back to kissing Viktor so softly, sweetly on his lips. ‘ _Viktor_ ,’ Yuuri breathes so quietly. ‘ _Vitya_ ,’ he says against Viktor’s lips. That sends a beautiful shiver through his spine.

“I like it when you call me Vitya,” Viktor murmurs back. He brings his hands up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head and kisses him strongly. And slowly, they’re back to making out. With tongue. The movement of their bodies against each other causing friction. That feeling in Viktor’s stomach is back but it feels a little different. His body is reacting to Yuuri’s. The breathy sweet words start morphing back into moans. It doesn’t take long for Viktor to be hard again, but this time his body feels warm and delicate like he could dissolve under Yuuri’s fingerprints.

“Vitya, you are so good for me,” Yuuri affirms before diving back into his Japanese, pulling away from Viktor’s lips to plant kisses along his jaw. One placed on top of the mark under his ear. Yuuri’s words still sound sweet and loving. The syllables drag into each other lazily.

It feels so beautifully intimate. Viktor’s never had an experience like this. He’s ignored life and love for much too long. If this is what it feels like to be _in love_ he’s never going to let it go. Before now, he used the word freely; platonic love with friends, his extended skating family, even the feeling he had for Yuuri. He was sure it was love. But it didn’t feel like this need to show Yuuri off to the world and tell everyone that he’s _in love_ with him. Like the need to say “I love you” is wrapped in the blood rushing through his veins.

He can tell Yuuri loves him too, with the delicate way his fingers are dancing over his body. The attention Yuuri’s paying to each word he says before planting kisses on his shoulders now. He hears a string of ‘ _daisuki, daisuki, daisuki.’_

“God Yuuri,” Viktor presses a kiss into Yuuri’s temple. “I love you so much.” It falls out like he’s been saying it for his whole life. He feels lighter. Now he’s said it once he can say it _forever_.

Yuuri lifts his head and beams, kissing Viktor sweetly on the lips. ‘ _Aishiteru, yo_.’

Viktor combusts. He can’t stop himself from welling up with tears from happiness. A stream of them running down his face as he smiles and kisses Yuuri and lets himself feel every part of this emotion.

Yuuri stops for a moment, holding their noses and foreheads together. “Are you alright, Vitya?”

“I’m alright, Yuuri. My _Yuuki_.” The name means courage. And Yuuri is _so_ courageous. Plus Viktor likes the way it sounds. A little cute. Personal. “Is it okay if I call you that?”

“ _Ii yo_. _Viktor nara ieba, suki da yo~_ ” Yuuri wipes his thumbs under Viktor’s eyes to softly gather the tears and they breathe in sync with love in their eyes. “What’s going through your mind.”

“Just that, I love you. And this feels so overwhelming. A good kind. I love you. I love you.”

“I love you too. _Daisuki_. _Aishiteru_. _Ai. Shi. Te. Ru._ ” Yuuri punctuates with a kiss every time. “Do you want to keep going?” he asks quietly.

“God yes,” Viktor breathes, “I want all of you _Yuuki_. Please.”

Yuuri pushes him back into the headboard and presses his lips harder against Viktor’s, letting his body find a similar rhythm to earlier. It doesn’t take long from now between the movements, the moans, the ‘ _I love you’_ under their breathing. They’re both hard again and Yuuri’s reaching over to the bedside table to pull out a small bottle and a foil packet.

“I uh,” Yuuri says quietly, “this is my first time, so-”

“I know,” Viktor says softly. “It’s okay. We’ll take our time and do it right. I…don’t have as much experience as your probably think I do.” Viktor’s blushing now deeper than Yuuri is.

“Okay,” Yuuri breathes out a breath Viktor didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“And, uh,” Viktor says, realising they should have probably talked about it before now, “I’m clean, but if you want to use a condom I don’t mind.”

“If that’s okay?” Yuuri asks. “For the first time?”

“Of course baby. Do you know what to do?”

“I’ve-” Yuuri’s blushing again. “I’ve watched videos! And uh, y’know. Touched myself.”

Viktor smiles at the dark little blush. “I’ll tell you what feels good, alright? Just trust me, I’ll be honest.”

“ _Hai_ ,” Yuuri says, pulling himself off Viktor’s lap and positioning themselves better on the bed. Yuuri drizzles a little bit of lube on his hand and uses his index finger around Viktor’s hole. He circles it hesitantly before pushing against the muscle. It’s tight. But Viktor likes how it feels. Yuuri’s other hand is spreading his cheeks apart gently. After a soft while, Yuuri drizzles a little more lube on his hand and adds a second finger, gently poking around Viktor. He realises he’s hit Viktor’s prostate when air sucks through Viktor’s teeth and he produces a moan from the pit of his stomach.

“God.”

Yuuri smiles up at Viktor’s hazy expression and asks ‘ _here_?’ in Japanese. It gains the same response. And then Yuuri adds a third finger when he feels a shiver down Viktor’s spine and talks to him sweetly while he does. Too sweetly for the sinful things he’s letting Viktor experience.

“Yuuki, I can’t wait to feel you in me,” Viktor breathes and he’s not sure if he’s said it aloud or not. Yuuri leans forward to kiss him on the cheek which drives his fingers a little further in. Viktor’s loud this time. He’s never felt anything quite like this. And then Yuuri slips his pinkie in to make four fingers, stretching him gently. Almost teasingly slow. Viktor’s split between wanting to ask him to be quicker and wanting this first experience together to last a lifetime.

Then Yuuri pulls his fingers out and opens the packet while maintaining eye contact with Viktor. All flushed, beautiful, erect, pliant. Ready and waiting. In a power move, he rolls the condom on without looking down at himself. And then he positions himself on top. Poking just the tip at the lubricated hole, ready and waiting.

“Please,” Viktor almost begs. And Yuuri presses slowly in. It doesn’t hurt but it’s a pressure unlike anything Viktor’s felt before. And even Yuuri curses, dragging out the word “ _fuck_.”

“You feel so good,” Viktor whimpers.

And then Yuuri starts to move slowly and Viktor feels like his hips might split in two but at the same time Yuuri’s hitting that sensitive spot where he’s melting away from his physicality and becoming a pool of raw emotions and shivers.

Yuuri’s a mess of words like ‘ _kimochi ii_ ,’ and ‘ _daisuki_ ’ and things that sound like candy and he furrows his brow like he’s concentrating hard as he does to choke them out between shockwaves. Viktor’s not sure if coming the first time has really done much to stave off the urge to come quickly. Because it feels complete, wrapped in a bow of happiness and it’s too romantic for even himself. That he could have such an intimate part of Yuuri no one else could. That Yuuri could have such an intimate part of him for the rest of his life. He’ll give anything to keep this magic.

“Viktor,” Yuuri moans with the accented Japanese. That’s enough to cause a shockwave across Viktor’s body and he comes again, painting their stomachs white. The spasms from Viktor bring Yuuri to the edge too, thrusting deep and slow into Yuuri as he shudders on top of him.

When Viktor thought he was about to be ‘fucking destroyed’ he didn’t realise it would mean his language kink would be wrapped in something so emotionally intense and beautiful. He feels the tears welling in the corner of his eyes again but pushes them away as Yuuri pulls out of him, reaching for tissues to clean their stomachs off. As Viktor gently wipes himself, Yuuri wraps the condom back in the packet and rolls it almost too neatly in toilet paper. Yuuri dabs at his own stomach, cleaning up the mess, sinking back into the bed once he’s done.

“Was that good?” Yuuri asks, lying on his back beside Viktor, eyes closed. Viktor’s wrapped his arm around his shoulder to pull him in.

“Yeah, Yuuki. It was wonderful. It felt like nothing I’ve ever experienced. Did it live up to your fantasies?”

“Better than,” Yuuri mutters. There’s a comfortable silence that envelops the room for a while, but Viktor can feel that Yuuri wants to ask more about his experiences.

“…Do you want to talk about it?”

“About you?”

“I mean, yeah. If you want to ask, you’re welcome to.”

“Well, what is your history then?” Yuuri sighs softly, but Viktor almost feels him brace.

“When I was in Juniors, Yakov gave us all a talk. About what it means to grow up famous. How people will use you and sell what they know. It felt like an awkward and heart-breaking conversation at the time.” Viktor’s voice is not much above a whisper. “Yakov didn’t care that I like _boys_. He just cared about me looking after me. I did a lot of other stuff as a teenager, but I saw what happened with some friends of mine. One of my gay friends got outed by a one-night stand and kicked out of home.”

“Really?” Yuuri asks, softly, matching Viktor’s tone, encouraging him to continue.

“Yeah. It was terrible.” Viktor sighed. “I’ve had sex, with just one person before now. It was certainly a definition of love, but not in a romantic sense. You know, it’s hard for athletes to maintain everything with work, training, travel, all the promotional stuff too. It’d been an ongoing casual thing when we were at competitions or ended up in the same cities. Up until two years ago where he got engaged. Then we ended it. And thus, it’s been me, and my hand and a filthy collection of sex toys.”

Yuuri laughs, covering his already shut eyes. “Oh god.”

“And uh, like we’ve done a lot but I’ve, only ever fucked him. He’s never fucked me. Though you’d never know it looking at him.”

“It’s Christophe, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Is that a problem?”

Yuuri shakes his head lazily. “I know he would have taken good care of you.”

“Not as perfectly as you have, my love. I’m so happy that I could have a first with you.”

“I’m so happy I could have a first with you too.” Yuuri snuggles in and yawns. “I know it’s mid-afternoon, but can we have a cuddle and a nap?”

Viktor smiles. He’s more than comfortable like this. “Yeah, yeah we can do that. It is a rest day after all.”

“ _Arigatou_.” Yuuri says, falling into his sleepy night voice. “ _For this. Everything_.” He’s drawing tiny little hearts with his right hand over Viktor’s heart.

Viktor shifts a little to make Yuuri more comfortable and pull him tightly into his chest. And the last thing he hears when he falls asleep is “I love you, Vitya.”


End file.
